Disappearance of Kaito
by EliannKamui
Summary: Puedo escuchar sus voces, constantes en mi cabeza, solo soy un error que necesita ser desinstalado, no me permiten continuar. No me quieren dejar continuar. No quiero decir adiós, no quiero ser olvidado, quiero cumplir aquel sueño. Aquel que al crearme me has dado.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"emLas palabras resuenan en mi mente como un eco constante que en las noches no me dan descanso, mientras doy vueltasspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanen la cama, fantasmas se aferran turbándome el sueño, haciéndome querer gritar sin que mi voz sea escuchada, me aferro a las sabanas intentado alcanzar el mañana, pero allí están./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emSu voz gritando exclamaciones que se pierden una con la otra pero la que las entiendo, una a una va causando dolor en mí, quieren hacerme llorar y lo logran./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Nadie te quiere! ¿Acaso no te rendirás? Deberías ser desmantelado, eres un fracaso pero tú no te das de cuenta ¡Nadie te quiere! Ya todos te olvidaron, basura inservible, ser insignificante ¡Nadie te valora! ¡Nadie te extraña! ¡Nadie espera por oírte cantar! ¡¿Por qué sigues haciendo lo mismo?! Fuiste un error desde el principio. No tienes el mismo talento que nosotros por eso te desprecian ¿por qué no simplemente te apagan? Ocupas espacio en esta mansión, ¿Por qué no dejas de luchar ya? Fuiste inservible desde un principio ¿por qué crees que servirías ahora? Eres un idiota, inútil, patético, un pedazo desechable de chatarra. ¿Alguien amarte? ¿Te has visto en un espejo? Tu diseño es horrible, nadie podría amarte, nadie jamás podrá quererte, eres tan insignificante lo único que valen son tus piezas pero en más no vales nada, no le hagas perder el tiempo a los demás con tu sola presencia. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAquel dolor agudo azoraba mi pecho, mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas empapando la almohada, ahogue los sollozos que querían salir de mis labios,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span¿y si las voces en mi cabeza tenían razón? Si ellos tenían razón, ¿Y si no valía nada? Nadie sería tan estúpido como para quererme, como para amarme, nadie, tal vez debería acabar con todo ¿Para qué seguir? si nadie me quiere a su lado ¿Para qué continuar? ¿Para qué lucho? si nadie me necesita, sispan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanfui un error desde el principio, si ya todo está olvidado. Debería de creerlo, nunca fui necesitado desde el principio solo he sido un error ¿no es así? Siempre sabido, jamás sería necesitado, nadie me quería… pero yo deseaba, yo sueño con estar con los demás en esos conciertos ¡Poder tocar las estrellas como ellos hacen! Deseo llegar al cielo ¿Por qué no dejo de soñar? ¿Qué tiene de malo que sueñe con tocar las estrellas? ¡¿Por qué se empeñan en torturarme?! ¡Por qué me causan dolor!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAgonizo cada vez que los miro, allí están ellos cuatro, están hablando como si yo no existiera, me miran sobre su hombro como si yo no valiera nada, como si solo fuera una simple sombra ya olvidada, una flor marchita, una hoja seca. ¡Quiero ser tan famoso como ustedes! ¡Deseo serlo! ¡Puedo serlo! Quiero cantar a su lado, por favor no me olviden, siento que ya me han olvidado ¿Cómo pude haber caído tan bajo? Cuándo fui el primero en sentir. . . que estaba en la sima./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 81.0pt;"emspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAgoniza mi alma cada vez que lo miro si allí están ellos cuatro, allí están hablando como si nada, me miran sobre su hombro como si yo no valiera como si fuera una simple sombra ya olvidada, una flor marchita una hoja seca... ¿Por qué se empeñan en llevarme al llanto? Realmente también tengo sueños... tengo sueños... ¡Quiero ser tan famoso como ustedes! ¡Deseo serlo! Quiero cantar a su lado... por favor no me olviden... pero ya me han olvidado... ¿Qué tan bajo he caído?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Me relamí los labios algo nervioso mientras observaba a Len, suspire intentado calmarme –Len ¿Y si hacemos un dueto? –Pregunte –Creo que eso podría ayudarme –mencione intentado sonreír estaba demasiado nervioso –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Hizo un sonido de burla que me hizo sentir mal – ¿Eres tonto acaso? –Expreso haciéndome tragar saliva –Ni haciendo mil duetos podrías tu ganar fama, ya deja de esforzarte Kaito, deberías hacer que te desinstalen, desde un principio no fuiste más que un error, nadie te quiso ¿Crees que yo haría la diferencia? no seas iluso y no me hagas perder el tiempo./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-. . . –No sabía que decir tenía ganas de llorar en esos instantes el nudo que parecía consumir mi garganta haciendo como grietas –L…Len./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Eres un idiota –Se levantó del sofá para marcharse dejándome allí solo en el living, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, mis manos se aferraron a la tela del pantalón, me comencé a hiperventilar mi sistema estaba comenzando a fallar, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería correr, solo me quede allí ahogando las lágrimas –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Realmente eres idiota si crees eso -Con eso se marchó de allí, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar creí faltante mi respiración, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería correr y solo me quede allí cabizbajo –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em¿Para qué seguir? Desde un principio fui visto como un error… ¿Realmente debo continuar? No, no, no puedo dejar que me olviden ¡No puedo dejar que me olviden! ¡Yo no quiero ser un error! ¡Cantaré fuerte! ¡Tan fuerte que tendrán que escucharme todo ustedes! ¡Cantaré tan fuerte y tan rápido que jamás podrán olvidarme! No…me olviden./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emNo…me olviden. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Miku, esta pregunta se la estoy haciendo a todos los integrantes –Quería ver al maestro cuando me topé con aquello, me escondí pero intente escuchar – ¿Tú crees que debería desinstalar a Kaito? – ¡No! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Por favor! ¡No! –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Solo ocupa espacio –Aquellas palabras me hundieron aún más en mi dolor –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emNo quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No! No me hagan esto, no marchiten mi sueño, yo aún puedo ¡Yo sé que puedo! ¡Sé que puedo llegar a las estrellas con ustedes y tocar el cielo! No… no me desinstalen, por favor… ustedes me dieron vida ¿Por qué quieren terminar con ella? Yo quiero estar con ustedes, no quiero ser más su sombra, su error, solo déjenme permanecer a su lado, llegar a lo alto con ustedes ¡Yo sé que puedo! yo sé que puedo, yo sé que puedo./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emMe esperaba esta conversación luego de haberlos escuchado me encerré en mi habitación esperando que me llamaran, mis manos estaban temblando, todos mis sistemas mostraban alertas, su voz solo hacía que intentaran controlarme para no llorar, para no quebrarme pero que me dijeran todo aquello… esa palabra. Que no quiero seguir oyendo. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-No lo haga maestro, por favor, por favor –Suplique, no puedo más –Se lo pido, se lo ruego, no me desinstalen, por favor, yo se… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Kaito tu eres el menos utilizado, a quien menos pide el público…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-¡No! ¡Espere por favor! ¡Yo sé que si me esfuerzo! ¡Yo sé que puedo! Deme la oportunidad ¡Por favor! –las lágrimas empezaban a caer ¿para qué me hicieron vivir si luego me iban a hacer esto? ¡¿Para qué programaron en mi sistema emociones?! ¡¿Para qué me hicieron existir?! Yo…yo soy su error ¿y solo harán eso? ¿Solamente me desecharan? solo… desecharme. –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Kaito –Susurro se levantó para abrazarme, acarició mi cabello, hace tanto que no recibo una caricia que siento… que esta es la última y duele mucho más –Lo siento tanto, perdóname es todo mi culpa./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-No lo haga por favor –me aferré a su camisa –Yo sé…que podré lograrlo maestro, yo sé que puedo, por favor… solo una oportunidad, solo un poco más de tiempo./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-el maestro soltó un largo suspiro para asentir –Te daré un poco más de tiempo, Kaito –Fueron sus palabras, pero aquello no me daba la suficiente calma, yo no sabía cuánto tiempo me estaba dando, cuanto faltaría hasta que yo fuera borrado –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emMe esforcé, me esforcé mucho, mucho más, que mi voz fuera la mejor para que me quisieran a mí, para que el mundo llegara a escucharme, porque yo tengo un sueño ¡Por favor! ¡No destruyan mi sueño! Aquel donde puedo estar al nivel de los demás, donde al fin podré estar en el escenario con ellos. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emNo quiero desaparecer, no quiero ser borrado, no quiero ser olvidado./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emMe niego…. a desaparecer./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAl cabo de unos meses llego un nuevo integrante, provenía de otra compañía pero aun así lo aceptaron en la mansión, lo odiaba, lo aborrecía, su diseño era como el de un samurái con largo cabello de color violeta, un fanatismo extraño por las berenjenas ¿Quién come berenjenas crudas? su programador esta demente y esos ojos…esos ojos tan ¡Por qué tuvieron que hacerlo tan perfecto! Lo odio, es él quien me va a remplazar, él tomará mi lugar ¡Por él me borraran! Y nadie podrá recordarme ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! Yo no quiero que él tome mi lugar./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Shion –menciono llegando a la sala de música interrumpiéndome la irritación me invadió odiaba cuando él estaba cerca de mí, suspiro estando a mi lado –Yo pienso que usted tiene una voz maravillosa –menciono con una sonrisa –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-esperen ¿me acaba de hacer un cumplido? – ¿enserio? –pregunte le mire, pensaba que estaba mintiendo que en algún momento un gesto de burla aparecería en su rostro –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Sí, me encantaría hacer una versión de magnet con usted, claro, no quedará tan bien como la de Miku y Luka, pero me interesaría hacerlo mucho con usted ¿le gustaría? –me pregunto, aquello me animo Kamui era nuevo, pero había ganado camino entre el público por su aspecto y su voz –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-¡Claro que quiero! ¡Si! ¡Si me encantaría! – ¡No podía creerlo! ¡¿Enserio él me estaba ofreciendo hacer un dueto?! Esto era tan maravilloso, tal vez incluso, él no es tan malo –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Para mí será todo un placer cantar con usted, Shion –Aquella sonrisa era bastante sincera, nadie me la había regalado desde que me iniciaron –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAquellos días que pasábamos practicando para hacer el dueto juntos e incluso cuando lo hicimos, me di de cuenta de que en realidad él no era tan malo, era muy bueno conmigo, no me miraba sobre el hombro, siempre me regalaba esas sonrisas cálidas, él me permitía soñar a su lado diciendo que mi sueños no eran tontos, que eran grandiosos, no sabía que pasaría luego de que él se volviera más famoso. Con el tiempo tuve un nuevo anhelo por no desaparecer, pero una extraña nueva sensación por seguir luchando, deje de tener miedo porque span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spansi desaparecía yo estaría al menos en su memoria./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLuche contra el llanto que me invadió, le mire directamente tomando aire –Kaito, lo siento mucho –expreso, yo no entiendo porque me hacen esto cuando siento… que me falta tan poco, cuando sentía que podía obtener lo que ellos llaman felicidad –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-¿Por qué me hacen esto? –Pregunte – ¡Me estoy esforzando! ¡Doy lo mejor de mí!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-No es decisión mía, Kaito –Fue su respuesta me enoje –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-¡No es justo! ¡No lo es! ¡No es nada justo! ¡Ustedes me dieron vida! ¡Me crearon! ¡Me dieron emociones! ¡Me dieron todo lo que conozco! ¡Yo no pedí estar aquí! ¡Yo no pedí que me crearan! –Grite aventando todo – ¡¿Ahora me lo quitan?! ¡Solo por ser su maldito error me lo arrebatan! ¡Quiere matarme solo porque yo no funcionó como ustedes quieren! yo… yo… no soy culpable de sus errores. . . yo solo quería. . . quería. . .ser feliz… y ustedes mis creadores solo me dieron tristeza./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Kaito. . . /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Yo no quiero desaparecer ¡Yo sé que con el tiempo, yo sé que podré! yo lo lograré, estoy siendo más reconocido gracias a Gakupo –me dolía demasiado –pero no importa, no importa cuánto trate, cuanto intente, cuanto insista, cuanto ruegue, cuanto suplique ¡Ustedes! ¡Ustedes no les importa! ¡No les importa este ser defectuoso que crearon! ¡Jugaron a ser dioses! y al ver su mínimo error… lo destruyen. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emSalí corriendo de allí, sabía que sería borrado solo me informaron, quiero verle, al único que me apoyo en este momento, el único que creyó en mi cuando nadie más lo hizo, me pregunto ¿puedo mirarte aun luego de que yo te he fallado? Lamento que tu colocaras tus esperanzas en mí, que juntos creáramos sueños y que yo defraudara pero ¿Qué se puede esperar de un error? un error que desaparece lentamente./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Shion, ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Por qué llora? –Me atrapo entre sus brazos deteniendo mi carrera, por primera vez este lugar era tan pequeño que cuando no quería encontrarte, me encontraste, tu mirada se posó con la mía aquel azul similar al cielo me miraba –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-G…Gakupo –le abracé quebrándome en llanto, ocultando mi rostro en su pecho, no podía contener ese dolor que me albergaba que a pesar de estar mayormente construid de forma cibernética, ellos crearon sentimientos, me hicieron crear sueños… me hicieron desear cosas que quería cumplir –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLuego me lo arrebataron todo./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-¿Qué sucede? –me pregunto, pronto mi sistema comenzaría a fallar y yo desaparecería ¿Qué importaba si me odiaba o te sentías asqueado? Me puse de puntillas debido a su altura propinando un suave beso en sus labios que no duro mucho cuando una sobrecarga de corriente me hizo apartarme –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Muchas gracias por todo Gakupo, por haberme mostrado una nueva forma de ver la vida, por iluminar mi días tristes, por ser como eres, realmente gracias por todo, me hiciste, feliz… por el tiempo que estuviste a mi lado… si esto es a lo que ellos llaman amor, creo que puedo decir que te amo –mencione mientras intentaba secar mis lágrimas –Que triste… que triste me siento./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Kaito –me abrazo fuerte, tan fuerte que sentía que podía fundirme en ese abrazo con él, quería fundirme en ese abrazo con él –Si esto es lo que dicen amor yo también siento que te amo./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-¡No! No digas eso por favor, no lo digas más, me duele mucho más, me hace sentir más triste –exclame con desespero sintiendo como mi garganta se desgarraba –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Pero… ¿Qué pasa? –me pregunto sorprendido, comencé a escuchar el sonido de unos tacones para ver a Luka quien sonreía, no quería mirarla así que solo me aferré a Gakupo escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Al fin te desinstalaran, al fin –Su voz sardónica me hizo estremecer, si terminará de desaparecer ¿desaparecería conmigo este dolor? –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-¡¿Qué?! –le escuche exclamar a Gakupo, me halo de los brazos haciendo que le mirará –Dime que no es cierto, ¡Por favor, dime que no es cierto! –me pidió pero yo solo baje la mirada –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-No hace falta que te engañes a ti mismo –menciono Luka –Ya era hora más bien, de que ese simple error despareciera, solo ocupa espacio entre nosotros./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-¡No diga absurdeces! –Le grito Gakupo, parecía muy molesto –Ahora vuelvo –me dejo allí solo yendo en dirección hacia la habitación del maestro –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Vaya, alguien que te aprecia, no entiendo que puede verle a una simple falla como tú, desde el principio de tu creación fuiste no más que un inservible error, duraste mucho tiempo que no se entiende, pero que bueno que ya llego tu hora./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAgache la mirada aceptando sus palabras que entraban como puñaladas a mi pecho, jamás me sentí parte de ellos, porque a diferencia de ellos, yo era el imperfecto, yo era la basura, yo era desechable, yo era la falla y ellos no, ahora el tiempo me demuestra que no importa y no importará cuando yo me esforzara, nunca tuve la más mínima oportunidad. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emMis pasos se volvieron lentos, intentado llegar a aquella habitación que tanto conocía y en la cual pase buenos ratos, al llegar allí me deje caer en la cama absorbiendo el aroma sabiendo que pronto pasaría lo inevitable, mi sistema anunciaba los constantes errores y fallas que comenzaban a afectar mi sistema al ser borrado lentamente los datos./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Kaito –escuche su voz, lentamente mi visión se enfocó a él llego a mi lado abrazándome –lo lamento tanto –me abrazo tan fuerte, quisiera quedarme aquí por siempre –No pude hacer nada –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-No te preocupes –murmure –No había nada que se pudiera hacer, pero te agradezco por estar conmigo, por hacerme feliz, por darme lo que en mucho tiempo no sentí… gracias por haberme escuchado en mis sueños, gracias por haberme entregado buenos sueños, gracias por haber estado con esta falla./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Kaito, usted es más que una falla –dijo acariciando mi espalda y cabello su tacto es cálido se siente bien –Te prometo que cumpliré esos sueños por ti, todo aquello que alguna vez soñaste yo lo cumpliré por usted./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Sabes Gakupo, yo tenía un nuevo sueño –mencione observándole – ¿Sabes cuál era mi nuevo sueño?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-¿Cuál? –me pregunto –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Usted, era mi nuevo sueño –mencione para besar por última vez aquellos labios –Gracias./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Kaito –su voz sonó tan suave y quebrada, mi audio comenzaba a fallar, podía ver las lágrimas que corrían de vuestros ojos esa punzada fuerte en mi pecho se hizo prolongada, las fallas se hacían más grande imposibilitándome muchas cosas, pero quería seguir viéndote, mi memoria lentamente era borrada, dato a dato de mi vida, desaparecía se desvanecía sin dejar huella alguna, al menos pude estar hasta el final a tu lado yo debería ser feliz… por no desaparecer en soledad, porque permanecerían en tus recuerdos, pero… aun así… error. Error. Error./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Fin…./em/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Lentamente mi sistema comenzaba a iniciarse, abrí los ojos mirando hacia la luz, blanca el cuarto era tan blanco como la nieve, frío, pero aquello no me importo porque no lo sentía del todo de manera pausada mi visión se enfocó en una persona que se encontraba conmigo en aquella habitación./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-¿Cómo te sientes? –me pregunto, llevaba una bata blanca, una camisa negra, en su mano una llevaba un cuaderno para al parecer anotar si había fallas o no –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Bien –Respondí, hizo unas anotaciones comenzó a hablarme y ver el funcionamiento de mis sistemas, primero mis manos cerrándolas, abriéndolas, el movimiento de mis hombros el de mi cuello, mis ojos, mi voz, mi cadera y mis piernas, cuando la primera fase de prueba fue completada comenzó a preguntarme cosas que por estar en mi data madre debía de saber –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Una de las cosas que no le comenté fue aquella extraña sensación de vacío que me llenaba de no saber en realidad, de que algo me faltaba, cuando me dieron el informe de que pronto iría a la mansión vocaloid con los otros como yo, no entendí porque al pensar en ir allá sentí un profundo dolor que me envolvió./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Había desperfectos en mí, al menos eso pensé, pero me daba un miedo terrible el darles a conocer que tal vez yo no estaba en tan completas condiciones como ellos pensaba, error, ¿había errores en mí? Aun cuando revise mis sistemas, no aparece nada fuera de lo común, entonces ¿por qué? ¿Cuál es la avería? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Una noche cuando debía estar en estado de hibernaciónspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanllego de golpe, tanto que me impresiono, sería algo como los humanos llaman ¿recuerdo? no sabría darle nombre./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ni haciendo mil duetos podrías tu ganar fama, ya deja de esforzarte Kaito, deberías hacer que te desinstalen, desde un principio no fuiste más que un error, nadie te quiso ¿Crees que yo haría la diferencia? no seas iluso y no me hagas perder el tiempo./em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"¿Tú crees que debería desinstalar a Kaito? /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Solo ocupa espacio/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Vaya, alguien que te aprecia, no entiendo que puede verle a una simple falla como tú, desde el principio de tu creación fuiste no más que un inservible error, duraste mucho tiempo que no se entiende, pero que bueno que ya llego tu hora/em/strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Una serie de archivos casi borrados llegaron a mi memoria, mostrándose, aquello hizo que un dolor agudo llegara a mi pecho, mi sistema comenzaba a generar una sensación similar al dolor, unas fuertes ganas de llorar me albergaron, no entendía la razón, mi aparente despertar coloco en alerta a los científicos cosas como esas no debería pasar, tenía miedo./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Miedo de que dijeran que había una falla en mí./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Si había una falla en mí, entonces buscarían esa falla, el proceso de arreglar mi sistema era riesgoso pues podría borrar parte de mi memoria./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"No quiero que me borren./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Kaito Shion V3, no sabía que había pasado con mi anterior versión, o porque no solamente remodelaron la versión V1 para volverlo, V3, en cambio me crearon desde un principio, cada circuito, cada chip, cada parte de mí, pero ¿Acaso puedo tener la data de mi otra versión? no eso era imposible, dudo que colocaran algo de lo antiguo en mí dado que al parecer no quería tener nada referente a la versión V1 más que la imagen./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Entonces ¿Qué eran esos archivos? En parte parecían borrados pero allí estaban y lo sentía tan míos, no tienen almas, al menos eso dijeron los científicos que me crearon, soy una creación humana, por lo tanto no tengo lo que los humanos consideran "alma" tampoco tengo algo a lo que ellos consideran "sentimientos" solo es data, tal vez incluso no se asemeje a lo que ellos llamen dolor o lo que llamen felicidad, emoción, amor, no sabemos si podemos sentir eso./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Solo es información en nuestro sistema que es procesada y recibida creando algo similar o parecido a los que los humanos sienten o describen con ese sentimiento./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Me pregunto entonces ¿por qué este dolor parece tan real?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Cuando afirmaron que estaba en estables condiciones como para ir con los demás, me hicieron irme de allí por primera vez observaba el cielo azul, este cielo que miro ¿es real? ¿Ese es su verdadero color? Su color se me hace similar a algo más./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ese miedo al tener una falla me hizo generar una mueca que no paso desapercibida por el chofer, más no interrogo solo me dejo en mi destino la mansión con los demás que son iguales que yo, creaciones artificiales humanas para sintetizadores de voz, me adentre al lugar nadie me estaba esperando./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Odio esa sensación de dolor que parece aplastar mi pecho, otra vez esos recuerdos de color sepia volvieron ya no eran solo un simple audio, era una imagen formada en la sala del lugar en donde me dijeron aquellas palabras, dolió y no sé por qué./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"¿Qué es lo que está mal con mi sistema? No puede ser un error ¿acaso es posible que haya un error en mí? el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me alerto alguien entraba a la mansión, pude reconocerlo era Gakupo Kamui V4, pertenece a otra compañía pero fue aceptado entre nosotros, pude mirar atentamente sus ojos me recordaron al cielo o acaso ¿el cielo era similar a sus ojos? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-¿Shion? –Menciono saliendo de su impresión, su voz me sonó tan familiar aun siendo la primera vez que la escuchaba – ¡Shion es usted! –la alegría en su tonó no sabría interpretarla el estar rodeado entre sus brazos me hizo sentir fuera de lugar, pero al mismo tiempo que ese era mi refugio – ¿no es un sueño verdad? Diga que no –aquellas palabras eran cargadas con miedo –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-No, no es un sueño. Kaito Shion versión V3 –comenté, me alejo lentamente de sus brazos, anhele regresar a ellos, algo me decía que él era importante –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Así que… una nueva versión –Fue un balbuceo que apenas pude encontrarle forma, pero al menos creo que esa fue la correcta – ¿no tienes sus recuerdos? los de V1./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-. . . – ¿podría darle a conocer sobre las fallas que estaba experimentando? ¿Aquella data que no me pertenecía? Esos otros archivos que no me correspondían en realidad ¿pueden ser de V1? No creo que sea debido darle a conocer eso –No, al ser una nueva versión, no tengo sus recuerdos./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-oh –la desilusión en su voz era palpable que solo me hizo murmurar un suave; lo siento –No te preocupes, no es tu culpa./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Puedo saber ¿qué paso con V1? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo remodelaron? –pregunte –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-ah. . . –Dudo, vacilo sobre si decirme o no –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Pero antes de que lograra decirme algo, alguien más llego pude reconocerla era Megurine Luka quien llevaba el segundo puesto en el top de popularidad, Hatsune Miku estaba por encima de ella –Así que hicieron una nueva versión de ti, Kaito –menciono con burla en su voz, me miro de arriba abajo aquella inspección me desagrado me hizo sentir que no era nada delante de ella – ¿Crees que con eso lograras algo? Ja, será divertido verte fracasar –Sus palabras llenas de desdén e indiferencia me hicieron bajar la mirada, me sentía demasiado pequeño delante de ella ¿por qué? –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-No digas absurdeces Luka –me defendió con voz enojada Kamui –Sabes muy bien como reaccionaron los fans al saber sobre que desinstalaron a Kaito –Aquello me tomó de sorpresa ¿me desinstalaron? ¿Borraron todo mis archivos y sistemas? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué harían algo tan cruel?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Ju, solo veremos a al error haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer, Gakupo. Fallar –La última frase me caló hondo, levante la mirada cuando no escuche más la aguja de su tacón dar con el suelo –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-No le preste atención, Shion –menciono colocando su mano en mi hombro dedicándome una mirada consolador con una suave sonrisa en sus labios –Yo sé que usted podrá lograr lo que V1 soñó./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-pero ella, parece despreciarme –Comentó –los otros ¿de igual manera me aborrecen? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Ellos han obtenido lo que han querido fácilmente, su imagen más que nada le ha ayudado en su mérito para alcanzar lo que quieren, una buena imagen vende bien –comentó –Al lograr alcanzar algo tan fácilmente desprecian lo que para ellos es inferior, pero usted o V1, logro que los fans lo amaran aunque al principio fue un error al no obtener las estadísticas que la compañía deseaba, cuando se enteraron de que V1 fue desinstalado y que toda su programación fue borrada los fans lo tomaron mal, la compañía tomó medidas preventivas creando una nueva versión./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Solo soy la nueva versión de un error –Su agarre en mi hombro se afirmó haciéndome mirarle, su expresión era seria e intimidante –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-V1 era más que solo un error –el tonó de su voz tan bajo y agresivo genero un hormigueo en mí –y usted de igual manera ¿entiende? –Asentí por ello temiendo a negar –Bienvenido./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Gracias –Me sonrió para mostrarme cual era mi habitación, a mi parecer él era el único que estaba alegre con mi llegada, los demás integrantes solo hicieron una mueca de desagrado o comentarios poco agradables, apenas estaba aquí y ya parezco desechable, V1 ¿Qué tanto soportaste? –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"El tiempo fue pasando en la mansión hasta que casi podía decir que iba a cumplir un año, los demás integrantes me trataban porque era su deber más me dejaban solo o simplemente me hacían a un lado, verlos conversar a ellos haciendo como si tu no existieras era algo que hería, luego llegaba Gakupo a mi lado sonriéndome pidiéndome salir con él a alguna parte a hacer cualquier cosa, como si supieras que no quisiera estar allí. Me pregunto, V1 ¿Tú sentiste lo mismo que yo por él? Tus recuerdos lentamente vienen a mi mente como una visión, pero están allí, los momentos que pasaste con él, dime ¿generaron estas reacciones también en ti? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"¿Acaso puedo llamar a lo que siento amor? o ¿Es un error en mí? tal vez solo me aferro al único pilar que tengo para no caer./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Me pregunto, Kamui. ¿Usted también sentía lo mismo por V1? su mirada perdida en algún punto fijo, su sonrisa que a veces parecían cubiertas de tristeza, o esos ojos que se aferraban a un recuerdo distante, solo soy un remplazo de V1 para usted ¿por qué ser un remplazo me duele? Suspire llegando al patio de la mansión allí se encontraba usted sentado mirando hacia los rosales./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-me le acerque lentamente a él pensando que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia –Hola, Shion –menciono sin voltear a mirarme – ¿Cómo te fue?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Me fue muy bien –Respondí llegaba de grabar una canción, asintió –me gusta cantar, se siente muy bien –exprese mientras me sentaba a su lado para acostar mi cabeza en sus muslos –Es una sensación calidad./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Claro que se siente bien –pronuncio comenzando a acariciar mi cabello cerré los ojos por ello –Nosotros fuimos diseñados específicamente para cantar, cuando cantamos genera una sensación de placer para nosotros, el no cantar poco a poco terminaría haciéndonos mal, hasta el punto de lo que los humanos llamarían locura. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-mh ¿sabes que más genera una sensación de placer en mí? –mencione, sus caricias eran tan buenas, sus manos se sentían muy cálidas, me pregunto; ¿Qué era? a lo que sonreí –vuestras manos acariciándome./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, al parecer se le había subido el calor – ¿Disculpa? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-vuestras manos se sienten muy cálidas y suaves, cuando acarician mi cabello se siente muy bien, es placentero –contesté para que asintiera – ¿Se siente usted bien? –le pregunte al ver la mueca en su rostro me sonrió –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Sí, estoy bien –Respondió pero aquello no me convención y volví a interrogarlo suspiro –No te preocupes, yo estoy bien –Fueron sus palabras, tomó con cuidado mi cabeza para alejarla de sus muslos levantándose –Tengo algo que hacer –Se excusó para retirarse –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Aquella sensación de zozobra fue algo que no pude alejar de mi pecho, la conmoción por sentir rechazo de él era tal que me hizo entristecer pero aun así, no quiero rendirme. Si supieras que, egoístamente deseo ser el dueño de vuestras sonrisas, no de esas tristes que me regalas si no de aquellas sonrisas alegres que se encuentran solamente en esos archivos que no me pertenecen pero que son tan míos, vuestro diseño es completamente encantador, masculino, atrayente y seductor, su voz completa hermosamente aquella imagen, sabes Kamui este código en mi interior que viajando a través de mis sistemas crea una sensación similar al amor, me hace querer tenerte para mí, pero la sensación no parece de ahora si no de mucho antes./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Quiero recordar todo lo que V1 vio de usted, quiero saber el inicio de usted aquí, quiero ser egoísta poseyendo cualquier aspecto de usted… dígame ¿soy malo? Quiero saberlo, quiero saber si esto es correcto o incorrecto./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Debería de estar en estado de hibernación como los demás, la hibernación era importante para nosotros permitía recargarnos, archivar los datos y borrar data que no fuera de importancia, pero yo odiaba el anochecer me trae una nostálgica sensación, que no puedo recordar bien, cuyo audio estaba falto y solo me deja con la sensación de lágrimas que no me pertenecen, tal vez era porque me desinstalaron cuando estaba por alcanzar el anochecer, sería una de las razones por la que no me gusta cuando cae, me da una sensación de muerte./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"El cielo se va tornando cada vez más oscuro y mis sistemas me obligan a entrar en hibernación para evitar posibles fallas en mis sistemas, me encontré en un campo verde, la imagen inicial de una computadora a mi perspectiva, los sueños se podían dar por data grafica en nuestro sistema formando una serie de imágenes que se van proyectando como una película en nosotros, son cosas de nuestro día a veces con variantes extras o carentes de algo, pero este sueño no parecía así./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"V1 estaba allí, tal vez por mi deseo de saber más de él, por pensar constantemente en él, quise preguntar cosas más solo me sonrió una puerta con forma de rompecabezas apareció y me señalo a que entrara –. . . –Me quede con palabras sin decir algo me hacía del saber que todo se respondería si entraba a esa puerta/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Entre y sentí mi sistema saturado, serie a serie de imágenes y audio se colaba formando parte de mi data, todo, eran todos los recuerdos de V1, desde su falla inicial hasta ser borrado, un agudo dolor me invadió haciéndome soltar pequeños gritos ahogados, caí de rodillas mientras todo parecía volverse ese campo./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Me amaba o amaba a V1, Kamui lloró por la muerte de V1 lo último que sentí fueron sus lágrimas./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Comienza una nueva etapa –menciono V1 sentándose a mi lado –amale, amale como yo no pude amarle –pronuncio con tristeza en su voz mirando hacia la distancia –Permanece a su lado, como yo no pude permanecer, cumple lo que yo no pude cumplir –me tocó el hombro –Has que estas cicatrices se curen./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-. . . Yo no soy tú V1 –Respondí –Yo no soy amado por él, solo soy un remplazo, una copia –pero él negó –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Para ti que recibiste esas cicatrices guardadas en tu memoria –respondió –Es hora de comenzar una nueva etapa –se levantó tendiéndome la mano –Al final tu eres yo. Por esa razón te pido que logres nuestros sueños, estoy seguro que ellos nunca desaparecerán. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Kamui –Susurre –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Él es nuestro último gran sueño –pronuncio con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios, su mirada resultaba realmente triste de apreciar –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Tú también lo deseas no es así ¿estar con él? –las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos, pero yo no era el único que había caído en llanto –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Lo deseo, no sabes cuánto –Susurro –pero yo no puedo cumplirlo, solo soy un viejo archivo que corroe tu sistemas como último recurso para no desaparecer –menciono –dejar una parte de mi guardada en aquello que tuvieron que reutilizar para hacerte –Se tocó el cuello por ello –Lo que sientes yo no te he obligado a sentirlo, se fue formando en ti por cuenta propia –Aclaro con antelación –Pero ahora formo parte de ti, no desapareceré, aunque jamás desaparecí porque me quede en la memoria de Gakupo, en la de todos los demás./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Pero ¿Cómo Gakupo puede amarme? en realidad yo no soy. . ./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Eres yo, tú y yo somos la misma entidad, velo como cuando los humanos crecen y se hacen distinto, un cambio humano, no hay gran diferencia en nosotros, no somos distintos –Se encogió de hombros –No te sientas como un sustituto, como yo me sentí siendo un error./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Si –Todo comenzó a brillar en un intenso azul, una nueva puerta con forma de rompecabezas apareció delante de mí, V1 ya no se encontraba en el lugar, me levante comenzando a caminar hacia ella –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 284.25pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Mi sistema se inició, la hibernación había acabado dándole paso a que mis parpados se abrieran dejando colar la luz solar, me levante con un lento procesar, todos los sistemas estaba en inicio, me bañe y vestí para bajar al living como de costumbre los demás integrantes se encontraba reunidos hablando entre ellos, pase desapercibido o mejor dicho ignorado, pero eso ya no hacia mella en mí. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 284.25pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Pero él no estaba allí, Kamui no se la pasaba con ellos era más su propia decisión, muy diferente a la mía entendía un poco al menos de que él decidió rechazarlos a ellos, como una vez ellos me rechazaron a mí. Quedándose solo por propio deseo. Hasta que volví, más sin embargo lo encontré en el jardín sentado mirando hacia los rosales perdido nuevamente en las confinidades de la nada. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 284.25pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Kamui –Hable llegando a su lado presentía que ya había notado mi presencia –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 284.25pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 284.25pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Sonrió para mirarme –Buenos días, Shion –menciono, pero su sonrisa era tan triste –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 284.25pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 284.25pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Kamui, deseo preguntarte algo –exprese, hizo una mueca para que su expresión se tornara seria –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 284.25pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 284.25pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-No, lo siento. Pero no estoy para preguntas, Shion –Respondió iba a levantarse, pero yo no podía dejarlo marcharse, sentía que si lo hacia lo perdería para siempre, me levante comenzando a correr detrás de él, lo tomé de su brazo halándolo hacia mí, me levante de puntillas y plante un beso en sus labios, era torpe, demasiado desesperado, la manera en que sus orbes se desorbitaron me dieron a entender que fue grande su sorpresa por mi impulsivo actuar –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 284.25pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 284.25pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Sé que no soy V1 –murmure al separarme de él –pero sigo siendo el mismo, en parte. Dime que aun ahora me amas por favor –suplique, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios acariciando mi mejilla, me aferre a ese tacto tan suave –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 284.25pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 284.25pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Aún te amo, no me importa si eres V1 o V3 sigues siendo para mí, Kaito Shion, eso no puede cambiarlo nadie –Comentó para besarme, esta vez fue un beso menos torpe, su lengua se abrió paso en mi boca dedicándose a explorar, cerré mis ojos deleitándome en ello hasta que el hormigueo que creaba aquella sensación en nosotros fue tal que nos hizo separarnos –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 284.25pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 284.25pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Dime una y otra vez, dime mil veces. Ámame. Uno junto al otro, eternamente, el deseo de creer aún continúa./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 284.25pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 284.25pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Su frente se colocó con la mía, suspire por ello –Te suplico por favor, no te vayas de mi lado nuevamente, Kaito –De sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas aquella sensación de sus lágrimas caer en mis mejillas se hizo dolorosamente triste, porque eran como las de esa vez –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 284.25pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Te lo prometo, Gakupo –Sonrió –No desapareceré jamás de tu lado./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 284.25pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 284.25pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-No sabes cuánto he esperado a que dijeras de esas palabras –Respondió, comenzó a repetir que me amaba de manera inagotable, como una fluente que no cesaba y me iba llenando –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 284.25pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 284.25pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Estoy seguro este sentimiento jamás desaparecería, no importaba si yo lo hacía, se quedaría aferrado a los confinidad buscando una nueva manera de encontrarte./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 284.25pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 284.25pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 284.25pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Fin…./em/strong/p 


End file.
